New Years Eve
by LizDoesFanfic
Summary: Emma is forced to attend a New Years Eve party. Just a little bit of fluff. Swan Queen. Set after Neverland. Rating may change if I chose to continue


**Hey guys. I was itching to write some Swan Queen, and this just popped into my head. I wrote it literally in the middle of the night, so excuse any mistakes. Reviews would be spectacular! Let me know if I should keep going! **

Emma Swan was not one to go out and party. If she wanted to drink, she would do it in the privacy of her own home, not go out and make a show of herself. So when Snow told Emma about the New Years party Ruby was throwing, Emma was anything but thrilled.

"I don't want to go.." She mumbled, looking into the mug of hot chocolate her mother just placed in front of her. "Please don't make me go." She looked up at Snow and pouted slightly. She felt extremely childish, practically begging her mother with her puppy dog eyes, protruding lip and whiniest voice.  
"Emma… That's rude if you don't go." Snow shot her a glance and turned back around to the sink. She had missed the first 28 years of her daughter's life, but it seemed like Emma was making up all the childish begging and pouting phases just by trying to get out of this party.  
"Mom please.. Just tell her I had really bad cramps or something… Please."  
Snow smiled lightly at "Mom" and turned around to Emma.  
"You're going."  
And that was that. 

Emma stood in front of her closet and with all her strength, pushed aside all the jackets and shirts, revealing a handful of dresses. Emma Swan was not one to wear dresses for pleasure. Maybe the occasional skirt, but not dresses. She pulled them all out of the closet and threw them on her bed.  
"Emma?" Her mother knocked gently on her door. "Are you getting ready sweetheart?"  
Emma sighed. "Yeah I am.. give me a second.." She eyed the dresses carefully before finally deciding on a very form fitting red dress. The dress she wore when Henry found her. Smiling warmly, remembering that day, she quickly slipped into it and opened the bedroom door.  
"How do I look?" She spun around slowly and Snow's smile spread.  
"Stunning…"  
Emma blushed lightly and gently fluffed her blonde curls. David met them in the hallway and gasped lightly.  
"Emma.." He grinned. She looked down at her feet and he cupped her cheek gently. "My little princess is beautiful.."

She stood off to the side, her first drink in hand, barely touched, watching as everyone slowly became more and more intoxicated. Why did she even let Henry talk her into going to this party. Oh yeah, to make him stop thinking she was the evil queen.

She checked her phone for the sixtieth time of the night, just in case something had happened and Kathryn needed to reach her. But everything was fine. Her son was probably struggling to stay awake to watch the ball drop and have a new year rung in.  
That was the thing Regina had learned to hate about this world. These stupid traditions.  
In their world, there wasn't such thing as a valentines day or all these standardized relationship rules. There was no anticipated kiss on New Years Eve. But this wasn't that world anymore. This world had it's standards.  
Regina jumped slightly as a cold hand touched her bare shoulder and she spun around, prepared to defend herself. She was met with green eyes staring back and a goofy grin spread across a certain blondes face. She scanned her body thoroughly and her mouth went dry. Emma couldn't have worn a more form fitting dress, and Regina didn't know if she could handle it.  
"Hi Regina."  
She furrowed her brow and pulled the drink closer to her. "Are you completely inebriated Miss Swan?"  
Emma squinted her eyes and shook her head. "What? No. I'm not going to get schwasty pants in front of the whole town on New Years… No thanks.. I just wanted to say Hi.. You were alone."  
Regina cleared her throat and looked into her glass. After they had returned from Neverland, her and Emma's relationship had changed drastically. They were much more friendly with each other.  
She looked back up at Emma. "I suppose I will join you, Miss Swan.. I expect you're here with your parents?"  
Emma nodded and glanced at Regina's choice of dress. "You look good in blue… You should wear it more often."  
A smile tugged at Regina's lips and she followed Emma to a table in the corner. Snow and David were on the dance floor and Emma sat at the table.  
"Not a big partier, huh? You can sit." She motioned to the empty chair across from her and Regina slowly sat down.  
"No I'm not. I'm here for Henry. So he thinks I'm not evil anymore."  
"You aren't"  
Regina tore her gaze from the dance floor and looked at Emma. "I'm sorry Miss Swan?"  
"I said you aren't… You're not evil."  
Regina nodded. "Thank you I suppose."  
Emma curtly nodded and fiddled with the bottom of her dress.  
"That's a lovely dress." Regina complimented, eliciting a smile from Emma. Just as she was about to thank the mayor, her name was called from the dance floor, probably from Snow.  
"I'll be right back.. Promise." She smiled cheekily and made her way into the crowd. Regina sat alone, feeling small and awkward. She didn't realize how safe and not alone the sheriff made her feel. She sat alone for a little while and her stomach dropped when someone cheered and she realized it was a minute until midnight.  
She stood from the table, suddenly feeling panicked, and looked out into the crowd for Emma. Where had the blonde gone to? She certainly hadn't found anyone to share a kiss at midnight with. Had she?  
As pathetic as she felt, she tried to remain calm and collected. That was until someone started to count down from twenty.  
Her eyes started to tear and she gripped the edge of the table lightly.  
"17…16…15…"  
Her eyes furiously scanned the crowd for anyone. Anyone who could make her feel not so alone while everyone else shared intimate moments.  
"12…11…10"  
Her throat began to go dry. She grabbed her clutch and started to look for the exit so she could make the mad dash out of here so she didn't have to endure being alone. She was sick of being alone. She lost Daniel. She lost Henry. She was slowly getting him back, regaining the feeling of having someone else there with her as well.  
"7….6….5…"  
This was such a stupid tradition… but why did she feel like she needed to participate. Why was she feeling like the odd one out. She hated it.  
"3…2…1… Happy New Year!"  
Regina's eyes teared and she turned to leave. She wasn't about to watch as the entire town, completely wasted, celebrate while she was alone. On the outside looking in. She started to move towards the door as confetti fell and people cheered, but was stopped as a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She spun around and was met by the all too familiar blonde ringlets and blue eyes she knew well. Emma smiled and cupped the mayors cheek.  
"Happy New Years Madame Mayor." She leaned forward and caught the mayors lips.  
Regina's initial thought was to abandon ship. abort. But as the kiss progressed she realized something. She wasn't alone. She had someone, even if that someone was Emma Swan. She kissed back gently and relaxed in Emma's arms. They pulled away, slightly out of breath and Emma smiled.  
"Happy New Years Regina." She whispered.  
"Happy New Years Emma." The Mayor whispered back. Emma smiled and cupped her cheek.  
Regina didn't shy away. Regina didn't yell at her. Regina called her Emma.

Oh was she glad her mom made her come to this party.


End file.
